ChoiWARU-P
) (Oct.28.2007) #"0-G Love" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Oct.31.2007) #"Sunset Beach" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Cover/ ) (Nov.04.2007) #"Hoshi no Sasayaki" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.04.2007) #"Shō hakuryū" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.07.2007) #"Watashi no Kare wa Pilot" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.11.2007) #"My Beautiful Place" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.13.2007) #"Watashi no Kare wa Pilot (part.2)" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.17.2007) #"Kiss of Glass" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.18.2007) #"Egao o Sagashite" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.23.2007) #"Itsumo Soko ni Kimi ga Ita" (Miku & MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Nov.25.2007) #"0-G Love (redone)" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Nov.26.2007) #"Watashi no Kare wa Pilot (redone)" (Cover/ ) (Miku) (Dec.08.2007) #"Merry Christmas to You" (Miku & MEIKO) (Cover/Midori Karashima) (Dec.08.2007) #"Shō hakuryū (redone)" (Miku) (Cover/ ) (Dec.28.2007) #"True My Heart" (LEON) (Cover/Nursery Rhyme) (Jan.02.2008) #"LeonLeon ni Shiteageru♪ (Shiteyan-yo)" (LEON) (Cover/ika) (Jan.05.2008) #"True My Heart" (Rin) (Cover/Nursery Rhyme) (Jan.08.2008) #"MikuMiku ni Shiteageru♪ (Shiteyan-yo)" (LEON) (Cover/ika) (Jan.13.2008) #"Bust-uranai no Uta" (Len & LEON) (Jan.15.2008) #"Without us" (LEON & MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Jan.22.2008) #"Chichi wo Moge" (LEON) (Cover/ ) (Jan.31.2008) #"Change the world" (LEON) (Cover/ ) (Feb.08.2008) #"Agent Yoruwo Iku" (Rin) (Cover/ ) (Feb.14.2008) #"True My Heart" (Rin) (Cover/Nursery Rhyme) (Feb.21.2008) #"Prima Prima ni Shiteageru♪" (Prima) (Cover/ika) (Mar.01.2008) #"Nageki no KAITO~short vers~" (KAITO) (Parody/Kachou Tsukitei) (Mar.08.2008) #"Onaji Youni" (Prima, Leon) (Cover/hatiku) (Mar.20.2008) #"Onaji Youni (revenge)" (Prima, Leon) (Cover/hatiku) (Mar.29.2008) #"Dore dore no Uta~short ver." (MEIKO) (Cover/Meiko Haigō) (Apr.29.2008) #"Orawa Ninkimono" (Prima) (Cover/ ) (May.05.2008) #"Onaji Youni" (LEON, Ann) (collab w/Bokanushi(May.07.2008) #"Aoi Tori" (Prima) (May.19.2008) #"Aoi Tori (Revenge)" (LEON) (May.21.2008) #"Beautiful Sunday" (LEON) (Cover/ ) (Jun.01.2008) #"Ai no Kinjitō" (KAITO) (Cover/ ) (Jun.02.2008) #"American Dokkun~12 sai no aki ～" (KAITO & Miku) (Jun.11.2008) #"Magic" (LEON) (Cover/ ) (Jun.14.2008) #"my song" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Jun.21.2008) #"Seikan Hikou" (KAITO) (Cover/ ) (Jul.20.2008) #"Seikan Hikou" (LEON) (Cover/ ) (Jul.21.2008) #"Sesshano Karewa Pilot" (Gackpo) (Cover/ ) (Aug.03.2008) #"Pantsu no Uta" (VOCALOID banquet) (Collab w/various producers) (Aug.08.2008) #"Ai Oboeteimasuka (Ranka ver.)" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Aug.17.2008) #"Iteza ☆ Gogo 9-ji Don't be late (short ver.)" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Aug.25.2008) #"Runner" (MEIKO & KAITO) (Cover/ ) (Aug.31.2008) #"i" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Sep.19.2008) #"Daichou no Jealousy" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Sep.20.2008) #"KAITO de NIGHT(Project CW@RU)" (KAITO & KAIKO) (Cover/VIVO) (Oct.06.2008) #"Kyu Kyu Kyu Nyaa" (Leon) (Collab w/Nauroma P) (Oct.21.2008) #"Kyu Kyu Kyu Heaa!" (Gackpo) (Oct.22.2008) #"Dore Dore no Uta~full ver~" (MEIKO) (Cover/Meiko Haigō (Nov.03.2008) #"Kami-sama no Birthday" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Nov.27.2008) #"Boku wa Lolicon" (KAITO, LEON, & Gackpo) (Cover/ ) (Collab w/IGASIO) (Nov.27.2008) #"Hello Daizu no Uta" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Jan.03.2008) #"Choi Waru ie ni Atarashi i Bokaro Gayattekitanode" (LEON) (Cover/CV03 Demo Song01) (Jan.12.2009) #"Massugu-san" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Jan.19.2009) #"Straight (MMD)" (Luka) (Cover/ ) (Mar.13.2009) #"I got the sound source of Megpoid" (GUMI) (Apr.01.2009) #"Tonarini..." (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Apr.19.2009) #"I Want" (KAIKO) (Cover/ ) (Apr.19.2009) #"Seikan Hikou" (GUMI) (Cover/ ) (Jun.28.2009) #"September" (LEON, MEIKO, Miku) (Cover/ ) (Sep.21.2009) #"Straight (MMD)" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Nov.09.2009) #"Another Heaven" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Dec.13.2009) #"Kamisama no Birthday" (MEIKO, miki, Miku) (Cover/ ) (Dec.24.2009) #"Ai Oboeteimasuka -bless the little queen" (GUMI) (Cover/ ) (Jan.31.2010) #"Furu Furu Future" (LEON) (Cover/ ) (Mar.06.2010) #"Ao no Ether" (Miku Append) (Cover/ (Apr.30.2010) #"Hadaka Shitsuji" (Gackpo) (Cover/from "Naked Butler") (May.30.2010) #"Another Heaven" (MEIKO) (Cover/ ) (Sep.15.2011) #"Tell Your World" (LEON) (Cover/kz) (Mar.31.2012) }} Category:Producer Category:Composer Category:Producer on NicoNico